bakugantwofandomcom-20200215-history
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is the third season of the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It is scheduled to have 52 episodes, debuting May 23, 2010 in Canada and May 29, 2010 in the United States. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season will tie into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions. It is also the only season to drop "Battle Brawlers" in its name. Plot Dan, Marucho, Shun and Julie get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectorsof the Dark Bakugan, and the Twelve Orders, from destroying Neathia, and possibly Earth. They meet these people by them entering through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Characters Battle Brawlers * Dan Kuso - The Main Character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. **Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid **Battle Gear: JetKor * *Jake Vallory - The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. **Bakugan: Coredem **Battle Gear: Rock Hammer * Fabia Sheen - The new Haos Brawler and sister of the queen of Neathia. **Bakugan: Aranaut **Battle Gear: Battle Crusher * Marucho Marukura - The brains of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. **Bakugan: Akwimos **Battle Gear: Gigarth * Shun Kazami - The ninja Ventus Brawler. **Bakugan: Hawktor **Battle Gear: Swayther * *Queen Serena - The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't battle but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. It is said on Teletoon that she is a main character. * Julie Makimoto: Moved to Bayview like Dan. Doesnt battle, but later might due to the unreleased Bakugan Quakix Gorem. She helps Jake with his first battle. She is a Subterra brawler. **Bakugan: Hammer Gorem Gundalians The Twelve Orders *Emperor Barodius- The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler user of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Dharak **Battle Gear: AirKor *Airzel- The Ventus Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Strikeflier **Battle Gear: Battle Turbine *Nurzak- The Subterra 12 Orders Brawler. **Bakugan: Sabator **Battle Gear: Chompixx *Gill - The Pyrus Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Krakix **Battle Gear: Lansor *Stoica - The Aquos Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Lythirus **Battle Gear: Razoid (rumored) *Kazarina - The Haos Brawler of the 12 Orders. She is always by Barodius' side. **Bakugan: Lumagrowl **Battle Gear: Barias Gear (rumored) *Ren Krawler - An undercover Gundalian disguised as a human sent to Earth. He's a Darkus Brawler. **Bakugan: Linehalt **Battle Gear: Boomix Secret Agents *Sid Arcale - The other Pyrus Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Rubanoid **Battle Gear: Destrakon *Lena Aisis - The other Aquos Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Phosphos **Battle Gear: Terrorcrest *Zenet Surrow - The other Haos Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Contestir **Battle Gear: Spartablaster *Mason Brown - The other Subterra Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Avior **Battle Gear: Lashor *Jesse Glenn - The other Ventus Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Plitheon **Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear Other Battle Brawlers *Runo Misaki *Alice Gehabich *Billy Gilbert *Chan Lee *Joe Brown *Klaus Von Hertzon *Casey *Taylor New Game Features *Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Super Assault Bakugan *Special Evolution Bakugan *DNA code *Higher G-Powers Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders